Sonrie
by alexa.dbz1
Summary: Una pequeña historia, que se ubica en esos tres años, Bulma esta muy ocupada trabajando, y se siente muy agotada, pero Vegeta por alguna extraña razon se comporta de una forma, muy cabellerosa, pero claro sigue siendo Vegeta (Tal y como nos gusta *-*) Vegeta esta empezando a admitir que su compañia con la peliazul no es tan mala, ONE SHOT, Dejen Reviews :)


**Los personajes de dragon ball, son ****única**** y exclusiva propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Sonríe****...**

Una mañana tranquila en la CC, Bulma se encontraba como es de costumbre en su laboratorio, pues últimamente estaba trabajando en un proyecto de suma importancia para la empresa ya que su padre estaba ausente al igual que su madre por unas imprevistas vacaciones. En los últimos días no había tenido tiempo para nada, y cierto saiyajin le había reclamado, por no cocinar o a hacer sus labores a lo cual Bulma solo había respondido con un cansado suspiro, últimamente la había estado fastidiando mucho no dejándola hacer su trabajo como debería, ¿Sera porque ya no tiene ni tiempo para discutir con él?, ¡Ja! sería algo irónico descubrir eso...

-¡Listo! si no me equivoco mañana terminare el nuevo prontito de auto- Pensó entusiasmada.

Bulma ordeno sus herramientas y fue a darse un baño e ir por algo de comer para luego seguir con su trabajo, al terminar de ducharse fue a la cocina por un sándwich y un jugo, se estaba preparando su sándwich, cuando, como es común, apareció Vegeta sin hacer ningún ruido.

(Pensamientos de Bulma)

Últimamente no he visto a Yamcha, es más ni siquiera he visto mi celular, pero el comprenderá que estoy trabajando... ¡Qué mala novia soy! Bueno lo llamare más tarde.

-¡Mujer!-Grito Vegeta.

-¡Hay!- Bulma salto de su lugar por el tremendo susto.

-Tus robots se han acabado!-Dijo molesto.

-Tú y tus apariciones repentinas-Lo regaño- Hay una caja más, arriba-Dijo más tranquila realmente no tenía mucho ánimos de discutir ahora lo único que quería es comer su sándwich.

-¡Cuando te digo que se terminaron, es porque ya use esas!

-¿¡Los destruiste todos!?Demonios Vegeta! Eres un descuidado! Idiota!

-No es mi culpa que cada vez los robots estén peor! Además últimamente no te he visto por aquí, y como te la pasas todo el día en laboratorio, deberías construir robots mas resistentes-Dijo fastidiado.

-!-Estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero se calmó un poco- *Suspiro* Yo no estoy en mi laboratorio mirando televisión! Estoy ocupada en un proyecto muy importante!-Dijo sin gritarle mucho.

-No me interesa, solo repáralos es una orden.

-Pues lo siento, yo no soy tu esclava, y si quieres que haga más robots tendrás que esperar.-Dijo aburridamente, y algo cansada tomo una silla y se sentó.

-Te he dicho que es una orden!-Dijo frustrado.

Bulma estaba a punto de responderle pero de repente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? Casa de los briefs...-Respondió cansadamente.

-Señorita Bulma, soy yo su asistente Brad.

-Ah, hola Brad-Vio como Vegeta fruncía el ceño e iba a la nevera seguro por algo de comer.

-Señorita Bulma, lamento informarle esto...pero la presentación del nuevo prototipo del automóvil, se ha adelantado para hoy a las 8:00 PM...

- ¡¿Qué?!-Se alarmo.

-Lo siento, pero los inversionistas me acaban de llamar.

-Está bien Brad no es tu culpa, estaré ahí, adiós- Colgó.

Bulma puso su mano en la frente muy cansadamente mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, se paró de la silla dejando su sándwich y su jugo en la mesa, y fue al laboratorio.

Vegeta quien escucho toda la conversación, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

(Pasamientos de Vegeta)

Se ve muy agotada, hace 5 días que no sale de su laboratorio, o al menos no la he visto, debería preocuparse más por ella misma que por su estúpido trabajo, pero... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Yo preocupándome por una insignificante humana?, no... solo la necesito por la cámara de gravedad, pero aunque no quiera admitirlo, me encanta pelear con ella, se ve tan hermosa cuando está enojada y también cuando no lo está, no me he sentido tan bien con alguien en muchos años...-Veo su sándwich y su jugo y una rara idea se me pasa por la cabeza, y si se lo llevo al laboratorio, me estoy volviendo loco, pero después de todo no es mala idea así podre pedirle que haga más robots, además necesita un descanso, mierda! me estoy preocupando por ella, de nuevo.

Tomo el sándwich y su jugo de naranja y voy al laboratorio, en el transcurso no puedo explicar porque pero me siento nervioso, ignoro en su totalidad ese extraño sentimiento y entro a enorme laboratorio, veo una pequeña luz y un sonido de herramientas en el piso, siento el casi inexistente ki de la mujer, sin embargo inconfundible para mí, la veo ahí con unos pantalones color marrón y una camiseta sin mangas ajusta con su cinturón de herramientas amarrado de mala manera sus caderas, y unos guantes y una mascarilla y un soplete. Se veía muy sensual, borro mis pensamientos.

-¡Mujer!-Grito con un tono un poco nervioso.

-¡¿Qué quieres Vegeta?!-Dice malhumorada.

Realmente pienso en dejarle el sándwich y largarme de ahí, pero por alguno extraña razón no lo hago.

Veo como Bulma viene hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y extremadamente molesta.

-¡Te he dicho que hare los robots cuando termine esto!- Va bajando la voz al ver lo tengo en mis manos, su sonroja al igual que yo, y para evitar eso miro hacia otro lado, y le entregue su sándwich y ya más calmado, vi cómo me sonrió y me dijo que la siguiera. Llegamos a una pequeña mesita hiso a un lado sus papeles y puso el sándwich y el jugo de naranja sobre la mesa y me invito a sentarme.

-Gracias Vegeta- Me dijo notablemente tranquila.

- No confundas las cosas mujer, necesito que estés bien para hacer los robots.

-De todos modos gracias-Puso sus manos a lados de la cabeza muy a lo estilo Goku.

Ella me dio la mitad de su sándwich y tuvimos una conversación agradable, al terminar me fui a la cámara de gravedad sin decir nada y ella se despido con una gran sonrisa, me gusta verla sonreír.

Ya a alta horas de la noche Bulma regresaba de su exposición, y sonreía muy cansadamente, al parecer había sido todo un éxito.

El sonido de sus tacones, confirmaba que ya estaba aquí, yo por otro lado me encontraba en la cocina, vi a la mujer yendo a su laboratorio ¡¿Que acaso no se cansa de trabajar?!, le restó importancia y regreso a mi habitación, pasan la horas y me mente no deja de pensar en ella, decido ir a su laboratorio, la veo ahí dormida sobre la mesa con un montón de planos y una caja en su mano, me acerco a ella, se veía tan hermosa, sin pensarlo la cargo y eso hace que suelte la cajita, y de reojo veo que dice ROBOTS D.E, son mis robots, sonrió, la llevo cargada a su habitación, está durmiendo como un una roca, a mitad del camino parece reaccionar y me abraza del cuello, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, cuando finalmente llegamos, la dejo delicadamente sobre la cama ella abre los ojos y me frunce el ceño.

-Sonríe mujer, me gustas así-Me sorprendo por mis palabras.

La mujer me hace caso y sonríe, y se niega a soltar mi ello, aun con los ojos cerrados se acerca a mi rostro depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla, estoy muy sonrojado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Buenas noche Vegeta- Me dice como su última oración por el resto de la noche y al fin soltando mi cuello, la cubro con una manta y regreso a mi habitación, sin sospechar que esta noche soñaría con ella.

Fin.

**¿****Bueno que les pareció?, es mi primer fic, espero que les hay gustado y si no dejen sus reviews para poder corregir mis errores, adios. **


End file.
